Upon My Return
by HPmegafan
Summary: Rebekah Nolan has returned to Beacon Hills to find that the last of the pack that she had known is gone. Laura is dead, Derek has left. Back at BHHS, she meets the pack Derek has left behind. Though skittish at first, she grows to like them. Set after season 3. Rated M for possible lemons though warnings will be posted before such things. No bad language in anything but lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Beacon Hills High School_. I stared at the sign for a few moments, contemplating about how I should do this. It had been so long since I had been here, so long since I'd been to a school in general.

After visiting the Hale house; I'd came across the conclusion that my old pack had completely departed since the fire. They, like me, had left the town. I missed them, I really did, and part of me wondered whether they were having happy lives wherever they were. My life certainly hadn't been happy.

For the past six months; I had been on the run. The year before that I had been part of a pack that treat me like dirt. They beat me, punished me, in ways that could not be thought possible for me to survive. I had the scars to prove it. The fact that the whole of the pack were males except me made it worse because I had no-one I could truly trust.

I wanted to see Derek and Laura again, heck; even Peter would help bring me out of my shell a little. From what I remembered though; Peter had been very badly effected by the fire. He couldn't talk, couldn't walk, he was completely unresponsive. I had no idea how much had changed since I had last been here.

Now I was an omega; a lone wolf. I had no pack, but at that moment I didn't care. My experiences with werewolves over the past couple of years meant I was very skittish around them, very skittish around anyone really.

Finally; I allowed myself to move closer to the school. My head was low, my longish brown hair hiding most of my face from view. I really did not like to stand out but, after two months of not running into any of those from the torturous pack, I had decided that I needed to find somewhere I could live.

I had hoped Derek would be in Beacon Hills but apparently not. Hopefully I would see him again someday.

The school loomed over me as I got closer and god knows how many times I thought about turning around. I noticed a couple of people looking at me and realized that I had been recognized. The whispers around me were mostly those trying to figure out where they recognized me from though. I made my way quickly to the office and walked inside, going to the desk.

"Ah, Miss Nolan, I presume?" Said the lady at the desk. "It's so good to have you back with us. How long has it been since you left? Three years?"

She was notably short and very plump. Her age looked to be between her mid thirties to her early forties though it was hard to tell. Her thick blonde hair was tied into a tight bun, the skirt suit that she was wearing was plain and quite boring though her very pink lips added a little color to her attire.

"Two years, seven months and two days." I corrected softly.

"Ah, yes." said the receptionist. "Ever since your parents drove their car off that cliff. You went to stay with relatives in Ohio, correct?"

I nodded, sticking to the story I had made up when I left. "Yeah" I replied.

"Well, here's your class schedule." The woman said as she passed over a piece of paper. "I'll take you over to your first class and get you someone assigned to show you around." She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for me to walk through. I stepped tentatively out into the hallway.

She closed the door behind us and turned to our left, heading down that way past many classrooms. We stopped outside of a wooden door with a small window. There was a metal plate that read _Mr Roberts, History._ I liked history, well at least I used to. It had been so long since I had a lesson so I couldn't really remember.

The receptionist woman opened the door and walked inside, giving me a gesture to follow her.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr Roberts, but I have a new student here to join your class." she said.

Mr Roberts was a relatively tall man with almost black hair. It was shaggy and riddled with grey, as was his goatee. He was dressed in a black suit, a red tie loosely hung around his collar.

He nodded then smiled.

"This is Rebekah Nolan. Some of you probably recognize her from a few years ago before she left but now she's back." The woman glanced around the room but I kept my eyes locked on the ground. There were a couple of hushed murmurs at my name.

"Mr Stilinski, you can show her around the school for today." she added before turning to leave. I recognized that name somehow and glanced up. Yeah, it was Stiles. The son of the Sheriff.

Stiles clattered down onto all four legs of his chair, his eyes looking between me and the receptionist. "Me?" he asked, in a deeper voice than I had expected. I needed to keep reminding myself of how much people had changed since I was last here.

"Yes, you, Stilinski." said Mr Roberts as the receptionist left. Then he looked at me. "There's a spare desk near the back of the room, over there." He pointed and I nodded, hurriedly moving over and sitting down.

Then Mr Roberts continued his lecture about the Vikings which the receptionist and I had apparently interrupted. I dreaded the end of class, knowing the questions that people would be asking me. I really did not like attention like that. My eyes flickered to the clock, willing time to slow down.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course the lesson finished even with my wishing. I didn't exactly have any powers over time and space so it wasn't as if I could stop it from happening.

Stiles was waiting for me outside of the classroom as I exited.

"So...uh...it's been a long time since you were last in Beacon Hills, huh?" he asked without even saying a word of greeting.

I nodded, not really in the mood to talk.

"You been okay?" Stiles asked. "I don't think I ever got a chance to say sorry for your loss before you left."

I shrugged and looked away from him. My eyes settled on two guys not so far off. I did not recognize them. They were both tall and buff with extremely short hair- identical twins.

They swaggered around as if they owned the place. Then, suddenly, one of them turned to look at me and I felt an instant chill down my spine as one of them sniffed the air.

Then I turned around and legged it down the corridor, ignoring the stares and Stiles shouting after me. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed they had both disappeared. I got outside and ran across the car park but before I knew it, I had rammed straight into one of them.

"Hey, calm down, omega." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I didn't struggle, freezing up. My eyes were focused on his chest. "We just wanna know why you're here is all."

I could hear the other one behind me, even though I didn't turn my head to look.

"I'm Aiden and that's my brother, Ethan." said the one with my wrist in his clutches. The way he was gripping me meant that he could most probably feel my trembling. "You've trespassed into a pack's land, you need to explain yourself."

When I didn't answer, he tightened his grip. Then came a shout that I was so happy to hear. "Hey, Ethan, Aiden. Leave her alone. Can't you see she's terrified?" It was Stiles, behind him walked a boy I remembered because he was Stiles' best friend. Scott McCall. I looked towards them, thanking him mentally but wanting to tell him to run. They were werewolves! He needed to leave so he didn't get hurt.

Surprisingly, Aiden loosened his grip but didn't fully let me go. Scott gave a growl and my eyes darted to him to see his own eyes glow red. Scott was an alpha? That really confused me and I frowned at him.

Aiden dropped my wrist and took a step back. As soon as I was able to, I made to run again but Ethan stepped in my path.

Stiles walked towards me, raising his hands as though I was pointing a gun at him. He licked his lips. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down." he soothed and I actually listened to him but still remained wary.

Stiles was human, that much was clear. Therefore, I trusted him more than the others.

"Why did you come to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked. "Are you friend or foe, that's all we want to know?"

I took a moment before replying. "Friend" I whispered.

The group visibly relaxed at that one word.

I made my voice a little more audible. "I didn't realize there was another pack here, I'm sorry."

Before anyone else was able to reply, another voice sounded. "Becky?" it asked and I looked around, seeing a boy I vaguely remembered from my time in Beacon Hills. For a moment, I had expected it to be Derek. Only he had used that nickname for me.

I frowned at him, obviously confused. Everyone else seemed to be too.

"This is Rebekah Nolan, she was in Derek's pack." the boy explained. He walked closer to me and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Isaac Lahey. I was a part of Derek's new pack until he left."

I tilted my head slightly and ignored his hand. "He left?" I asked. "Do you know where he went?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, sorry." That made me sigh.

I looked towards Scott, considering he was obviously the alpha. "I guess I shouldn't have came here then" I said. "I'm sorry for intruding."

Scott shook his head. "Feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

Stiles gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah, the more the merrier."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the favourites, followers and reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. To the person who commented on shippings: _I _don't even know what shipping I'm going to support on it. If you have a favourite then feel free to post a review or PM me on which you think the story should support. The choices are: Riles (Stiles and Rebekah), Reberek (Derek and Rebekah) or Rebaac (Isaac and Rebekah) or do you think it should have bits of all three included?

* * *

It was clear by the end of my first day in Beacon Hills that the pack was wary of me. Well, all except from Isaac. I didn't fully understand why he seemed to trust me the way he did but I guessed that Derek may have told him about me.

The way he spoke and interacted around me made it seem like I was some old pal of his. He was most interested in where I'd been all of this time though. They were details I didn't give out freely so I gave out sparse information.

When I came out of school, he was waiting for me outside. I felt a tad creeped out by the encounter, especially when he asked if we could walk home together. He said that he 'knew we lived close'. How could he possibly know that?

I didn't refuse, I'm not really one with the ability to say 'no'. I want to object but can't, too scared.

There was a very awkward silence as we walked. I tried to remember Isaac from when I used to live here but couldn't. Brushing a piece of hair behind my ear, I glanced at him- avoiding his eyes.

"So...um...when did you move here?" I asked, assuming he had moved in after I had left. My voice was small and quiet, as per usual.

Isaac gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, his blue eyes looking towards me for only a moment. Then he frowned. "You're joking, right?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, feeling somehow stupid but for what I had no clue.

The male werewolf gave a sigh. "Well I guess nobody noticed me then anyway." he muttered. Then he looked up at me again. "We went to school together since kindergarten" he told me. "I actually had one of the biggest crushes on you in eighth and ninth grade..."

I felt my face go warm. "Oh...I'm sorry." I mumbled softly, feeling really bad.

"Don't worry about it." Isaac replied before we fell into silence again. He walked me to the edge of my driveway and stopped. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I nodded. "Yeah." I answered simply.

He smiled brightly and turned to walk away. I watched him for a few minutes before turning and walking inside.

I'd never thought I'd have been glad that my parents had passed the house down to me in their will. But, here I was, looking into my childhood home as though it was my one haven.

The depressing thing was the memories that hung over every nook and cranny. Even with five years to get over my parents' death, it still hadn't fully registered in my mind. I had bad days, then I had good days. Often I would find myself noticing them in a crowd, only to find that they were never there.

I guess that's one of the reasons I hated crowded areas, plus the fact that anything could happen in there. Somebody who was after me could vanish in plain sight.

A shudder ran down my sight just thinking about that so I moved my brain onto a lighter topic. Isaac Lahey had crushed on me when I was last here. It was definitely the first time I'd heard of it.

I felt very bad about not recognizing him and began to wrack my mind for some memory of him. I came up empty-handed.

Moving up the stairs, I dumped my bag on the floor. My parents room was bigger than my old room but I really did not want to sleep there. With about seven meters in width and ten meters in length, this room wasn't all that bad. Even though it had _My Little Pony_ stickers stuck all over the walls and a light shade decorated with purple and blue butterflies.

I pondered the girl who had slept here all of those years ago. She had been girly, a horse lover, but not too girly to get dirty playing in the park. She wasn't too girly to be frightened by the strange boy who lived out in the forest with his large family, she wasn't too girly to be afraid when her parents had grown fangs and their eyes had glowed gold in the light of the full moon and, on the night of her fourteenth birthday, be scared of the wolf bite that she gained.

Of course, she had expected it. Her parents had told her that it was to come. They knew by that time that she was ready, strong enough not to die by the effects of the bite.

Then, during the next full moon, she had bathed in the light of the huge silver orb and joined her parents and the family of the creepy boy, him included, in taking a run through the forest.

I was definitely not that girl anymore. Being an omega had forced the bravery out of me, let the strength float out of her grasp. It was almost as if I were looking on the memories of somebody else. I couldn't imagine myself doing what I had in the situations I had gotten myself in.

Sitting on my bed, I pulled out a large wooden box from underneath and placed it beside me. Running my hand over the hard oak, I lifted the lid and peered in at the contents. In it was a collection of photographs and objects linked with memories.

One photograph was placed at the top. It was a photograph of my ex-pack, the one here in Beacon Hills. At the edge was Cora; Derek's younger sister. Laura, Derek's older sister, was stood next to her. Then there was Peter, Talia; Derek's mother, his father, my father, my mother and various uncles, aunts and cousins of Dereks.

In the middle stood Derek himself, looking around the age of fifteen. This picture was taken just before the incident with Paige, his deceased girlfriend. Next to him was my older brother, Cameron. He was killed in the fire with most of Derek's family. I was stood next to him, in front of my father. I was only around ten at the time.

This was taken years before the Hale house fire. It was actually the only picture I had of all of us. I'd copied it for Derek too before I'd left and I wondered if he still had it.

Allowing myself to drop down into a lying position on my bed, I rolled onto my side. The picture was still in my hand as I drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay with chapters, guys. I've been really busy lately and have had hardly any spare time. This chapter is a little...boring. Stick with it though, guys, I have something planned to happen over the next few chapters._

* * *

The full moon was only one, short week away. Though, it didn't really matter to me. I'd fully came into control of the werewolf side of me so now the lunar cycle didn't have much of a hold on that part of me anymore.

I still kept track though, just as a precaution. Never hurts to be too careful, right?

On my way to school for the next three mornings after my first day, Isaac insisted on walking with me. I didn't really understand why he did that. I appreciated it though. Obviously I wasn't that good at making friends so I was happy for him to kind of stalk me. That's a really odd thought but it felt like he was more protective over me than creepy.

At lunch, I would hang out with him and the other pack members. It was uncomfortable; they all questioned me like I was a suspected serial killer or something. Scott was the one who seemed the most uncomfortable with me though.

It was odd how there were also three humans that hung around with them. There was Alison Argent, who I learned had an ancestry of werewolf hunters. She made me on edge the whole time I was around her. It was as if she was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then there was Lydia Martin; typical popular girl, though probably a little nicer.

Stiles made up the third. I think he understood how uncomfortable I got with the questions so he always tried to lighten the mood with a joke or a smile. Typically, his jokes made me smile too- even though I wasn't usually one for jokes.

I really couldn't understand why Derek had left. This seemed like a good pack, a nice pack. Why would he leave them behind like he had?

Okay, maybe the twins were a little...scary at times. But only one of them ever seemed to show up at lunch. I often saw the other hanging around with one of the other guys. They made such a sweet couple, I found it hard to find him scary at those points.

There had been no sign of my old pack, which made me pretty relieved. I hoped they'd just give in and it seemed they had.

School was getting difficult for me. I hadn't stuck in with my studies in my time away from Beacon Hills so I seemed to have little more than a twelve-year-old skill level in the more academic subjects such as Math and Chemistry. Stiles offered to help me out with my some revision for the small test that was coming up shortly in Chemistry. I agreed, but only because I knew I needed the help.

After school, I waited for him next to his jeep. I watched him make his way out of the school in the reflection in the paintwork. When he spotted me, his face broke into a grin. His smile always made me want to smile too, almost as if it were infectious.

"Hey," he greeted as he unlocked the doors and opened mine for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I slipped inside. The door thudded as he closed it and walked around to the driver's side. I took those few moments to try and settle myself. Stiles was trustful, why was I feeling so nervous? Maybe it was because I hadn't been in a car since... since I left.

The engine roared to life after a few moments, jerking me out of my thoughts. The human next to me pulled the car away from the school.

"So, which topics do you think you need help with?" Stiles asked.

I bit my lip softly, thinking back to the earlier lessons. "Acids and alkalies, alcohols, esters..."

"So basically the whole unit?" Stiles laughed. "I guess I'll try my best but, be warned, I'm not an A+ student myself."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure you're far better than I am, though."

Stiles just shrugged and I knew he agreed with me.

The rest of the car journey was spent with Stiles chattering on about multiple subjects. The amount that guy could talk amused me, though I zoned out after a while- my gaze moving onto things outside of the jeep.

We pulled into the driveway of a small-ish house and Stiles hopped out as I opened my door, hurrying to hold it open for me. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Welcome to casa de Stilinski," he told me, indicating the house. He closed my door behind me and moved onto the porch to open the front door of the house. I followed silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the living room floor, Stiles and I were surrounded by papers and books. Most of them showed diagrams of the structures of the alcohols and other substances we were studying. Oxygenation was the thing we were currently discussing.

Usually, chemistry bored me pretty easily. I had spent most of the lesson earlier that day doodling on a scrap piece of paper rather than listening to what the teacher was saying.

Stiles made it more tolerable though. He made an effort to make jokes and helped me out if I made some sort of mistake, never getting frustrated with my lack of knowlege. I didn't know how any of this would be useful to me in the future anyway.

"So basically pirates were drinking vinegar?" I asked Stiles and he laughed.

"If they'd been at sea long enough, then yes." he replied, grinning. "The alcohol, considering it was in open barrels, would oxygenise with the air and turn to vinegar."

I shuddered slightly. "Yuck," I muttered. The thought of drinking vinegar disgusted me and I had no clue how they had managed it.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly the door opened and in walked a man whom I assumed to be Stiles' father. He was wearing a sheriff's badge so it was obviously what he worked as.

"Hey," he said, looking between me and Stiles. My eyes automatically turned down to look at the ground.

"Dad... this is um... this is Rebekah." Stiles said awkwardly. "We were just studying."

The Sheriff nodded. "Alright," he replied. I watched his feet as he walked away into the kitchen.

"So... where were we...?" Stiles murmured, looking over the sheets. Then came a knock at the door.

Stiles stood. "Be back in a minute," he told me as he walked to go see who it was. I listened in, unable to help myself.

"Hello... may I help you?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

"You came here with a girl, where is she?" asked an all too familiar voice. My heart fluttered in my chest and my eyes widened slightly. I lurched to my feet, so quick that I was unable to keep it quiet. My feet scuffled on the wooden floor.

"Why do you want to know?" Stiles asked. "Who are you?"

"Move," said the man and there was a sound of scuffling, followed by a crash. I just stood there, frozen with fear, as Stiles' father came rushing from the kitchen and went to aid his son.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" The Sheriff demanded. I could picture him aiming his gun at a large man, around six and a half to seven foot tall and as large as a bull. The man's long, greasy, black hair would be dangling in his blue eyes as they started to glow yellow.

Then came the sound of another crash, followed by a grunt from Sheriff Stilinski.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in charged Cane. His hulking form was suddenly running at me and I nimbly swept around him but only planted myself in a worse off position. Now I was stuck in a corner.

Cane was probably the most dangerous werewolf from my ex-pack. He could break bones as easily as somebody just snapping a twig.

He was dressed fully in black, tattered clothes. His thick-soled, metal-toed combat boots clunked loudly every-time one of his large feet connected with the wooden floor.

Truly, he was terrifying.

All of my hoping had been for nothing, they had not given up the hunt.

Cane glared at me, breathing heavily. "You don't know how long we have been searching for you, runt. You are going to be in a lot of trouble when Rowley gets his hands on you, if I don't kill you first of course."

Rowley was the alpha of the pack. He was smaller than Cane, but far smarter. He was around six foot with reddish-brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Why couldn't you just let me be?" I asked softly, my voice cracking.

"Nobody leaves the pack without Rowley's permission!" Cane snapped. "Especially Omegas!"

There was the sounds of groaning, somebody getting to their feet out in the hallway. Whoever it was was limping heavily. The footsteps sounded too large to be Sheriff Stilinski and there was only one other person out there. Stiles.

"Leave her alone!" came the shout from the vulnerable human boy. "Get out of my house!"

Cane laughed and turned to face him. "Make me!" he snarled, his teeth elongating.

Stiles shifted nervously on his feet, obviously trying to keep the fear from his face. He licked his lips, something I had learned to notice that he only did in times when he was trying to figure out something to say.

Cane took a step towards him and I reached out to grab his thick, trunk of an arm. "No..." I murmured softly, not wanting him to hurt Stiles. Then I flew into the wall, propelled by the force of his fist. My head hit with a crack and my vision blurred. Something wet seeped into my hair.

"Hey!" Stiles growled, taking a step forward. He didn't seem to realize how easily the werewolf in front of him could snap his neck.

Cane began laughing loudly. His laugh had always contained something more, something evil about it.

"No!" I groaned. "Stiles, don't! Just leave it!"

"B-but..." Stiles stammered.

I felt strong hands lift me up as Cane hoisted me onto his shoulder. I didn't struggle, knowing that was pointless and that I would probably get hurt even further. I didn't want Stiles to see that, it may have provoked him to try and become a hero again.

It seemed that he actually hadn't given up yet. He stood in the doorway, arms outstretched to prevent Cane from leaving.

Cane turned, putting my view onto the back wall rather than Stiles. The sound of another thud and a grunt of pain was shortly heard and Cane moved passed the doorway, now clear of the human who had tried to be my savior and failed. He was now lying, slumped against the wall. I just hoped someone had heard and decided to call the cops, they could make sure he was okay.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall completely limp, allowing Cane to carry me away from the house. We hadn't gotten more than a few steps before someone spoke from in front.

"Put. Her. Down."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Two chapters in the past couple of days! This is only because I'm ill so I don't have much else to do but write. If you like this please favourite/follow or leave a review. If you don't like it then leave a review with feedback to tell me why. It would really be appreciated. It's quite a short chapter this time, sorry._

* * *

Isaac. How had he known we were in trouble? I was a little suspicious of that, then I heard the footsteps of some other people and knew Stiles must've contacted them.

Cane stopped in his tracks and looked between them all before dropping me carelessly. I fell to the ground with a small cry before sitting up slowly to look at who was there. My eyes were blurred but I could still make them out.

Scott, Alison and Isaac. Neither of the twins, however. They were probably the only ones from the pack who could take Cane, if what I'd heard of them was true.

Scott stood at the front, his eyes a bright, shining red. It was odd to think that he was a true alpha, one that hadn't needed to kill to gain his rank. Alison and Isaac brought up the rear. Both Alison' and Scott's eyes were on Cane, Isaac's were on me.

"What makes you think two teenage werewolves and a human could take someone like me?" Cane demanded, looking between the three of them as if choosing which he would kill first.

Scott gave a small smirk. "Because we've taken down far worse than you." he replied confidently.

Cane didn't like that answer. I could tell from the way his eyes flashed. Then he suddenly ran at the trio, charging like a rhino towards them. I bit my lip softly and unsteadily got to my feet.

Scott pushed Alison out of the way of Cane as he too moved to the right, Isaac moved left. The alpha then spun around the brutish werewolf and dealt him a blow to his back.

Cane stumbled then snarled, his face going all-out werewolf as he turned to attempt a grab at Scott. Alison took aim with her bow before he managed it, however, and suddenly there was an arrow protruding from just under his kneecap. He yanked it out with a cry of pain. Isaac then leaped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking him.

I knew that they had it under control and turned back to the house. Head still spinning, I raced through the front door to where Stiles was lying. My fingers fumbled to find his pulse, failing on both his wrist and his neck.

He couldn't be! No! I willed him to prove my fumblings wrong and open his eyes, give me a cheeky grin and say something witty. My own eyes widened slightly and I placed my ear to his chest, hearing nothing. There was no heartbeat. I could feel my heart thudding as though it were ready to burst free of my chest. This was my fault. Why had I came here?

I thought hard on what to do before remembering the First Aid classes I had done before leaving school.

Clasping my hands together, I pressed down hard. I had to be careful not to be too hard. I didn't want to give him another broken bone. I did thirty, then tilted his head back and put my lips to his- blowing into his mouth. His chest rose then fell again as my breath made it to his lungs. His lips felt cold and well...dead against mine. A shudder ran through me at the feeling.

Looking down his chest, I checked to see if he was breathing yet. He wasn't so I resumed the chest compressions. After about three rounds, I felt his heart begin beating on it's own beneath my hands. That feeling almost made me burst into tears. My eyes did blur but I held back the sobs, knowing I wasn't done yet.

My eyes darted around the room, looking for a phone. Both him and his also unconscious father needed a hospital ASAP. Spotting Stiles' mobile, I picked it up and dialed 911. As I did, I looked towards the fighting werewolves to see that Cane was now retreating, running towards the forest.

None of the others seemed hurt, except for the long scratch that Scott had gained down the side of his face. It was already healing though. Isaac's eyes moved to me with an expression of worry. I was okay though, it wasn't me he should have been worrying about.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: Nothing much to say here today except that I've started a new Supernatural fanfic for any SPN fans out there that are reading this. Also, sorry about the wait. I have another chapter on the way probably a few hours after this one. This one is kind of a short chapter too._

* * *

Sitting outside of Stiles' hospital room, I was grilled by the other pack members.

"Who was that guy?" Scott asked me.

As I opened my mouth to reply, Isaac added another question. "Why did he try to take you?"

"Where did he try to take you?" added Alison.

Before long, all three of them were growling questions at me and leaving me little to no time to reply. I subconsciously curled in on myself, my eyes flicking back and forwards between them.

My breathing had accelerated slightly and I was suddenly feeling really claustrophobic.

It took a bit of time, but Isaac was the first one to realize my panicking and he put his arms out to push the other two back a little so they were no longer crowding me.

"Hey, wha-" Scott protested, then looked at me and realized his mistake. "Oh... sorry" he mumbled. "Maybe we should take it in turns?"

Alison and Isaac both nodded.

Scott's gaze was steady. "Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Cane," I murmured.

Scott frowned slightly when I didn't add any detail. "How do you know him?" he asked.

"He was a member of my old pack."

"Why was he after you?"

"Because I ran away." All of the questions were answered vaguely and none of the three liked my answers. It took a while, but they finally got the full story out of me.

Then Isaac asked the question which I'm sure was on everyone's minds. "Will he be back?"

I just sighed and shrugged. It was obvious that he would, maybe he'd bring more of the pack with him.

"Maybe I should just leave..." I murmured. "I've already almost gotten Stiles killed."

"No," Isaac protested as he sat down next to me. "We've been through worse problems than this. A few months ago we battled a pack of alphas."

"A full pack of alphas?" I asked. "Is that even possible?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, it really is."

"But we don't have to worry about them anymore." Scott murmured as he looked through the glass at where Stiles was lying. I could tell he was worried for his friend, as was I.

I followed his gaze and gave a half sob, half sigh. "It's my fault," I said softly. "Why did I even come here?"

Isaac sat down next to me on the bench and looped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I was trying not to cry and his actions just made me feel worse. Why was he comforting me? I wasn't the one who needed comforting. Sure, Stiles was my friend but I'd only known him mere weeks.

I buried my face in the boy's chest before sobbing softly. He rubbed my back gently, muttering a few 'shh's.

I was such a bad person, doing this to all of them. What was wrong with me? Everything seemed to be getting to me at once and it made me feel like utter crap.

Somebody walked out of Stiles' room and I looked up to see a doctor.

"He gonna be okay?" Scott asked and the doctor nodded.

"He should be but we'll need to see when he wakes up," he replied. "For now we just wait."

That was no relief to me. There was still the possibility that Stiles would have some mental damage. I didn't like that thought. What if it completely damaged his personality? I couldn't imagine Stiles any different from the way he was.

I decided I wouldn't leave this place until he woke up, even if the doctors tried to kick me out. No way.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Decided on Rebekah and Isaac... for now. I have a few twists set up for later though.

* * *

I'd been in the hospital for a day and a half. Like I'd decided, I had refused to move when the doctors told me so. Thing was, Isaac had refused to leave as well. I knew it was because of me, not because of Stiles.

Every few hours he would bring me some sort of sustenance from the cafeteria. Coffee and cakes made up the most of his service and often, I wouldn't eat the cakes. I felt ill constantly so cake wasn't really very good with that.

Plus eating just reminded me that right now Stiles was being fed through a tube when he should have been enjoying a nice cupcake with us and laughing and... it was too hard to bear.

I'd taken to sitting in Stiles' room, on the floor near the door. His dad was always there too, sitting in the armchair right at his son's side. He never ate or drank either. I was as worried for him as I was his son. If he didn't eat or drink then it could cause serious damage, considering he was also recovering himself.

Finally, Isaac managed to get him to get something.

"You don't want him to wake up and see you like this, do you?" Isaac asked Mr. Stillinski. "It could affect his healing."

The Sheriff looked up at him and gave a small nod. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right." He stood up. "Come and get me if he wakes up."

"I will," Isaac replied as the older man left through the small door. Then he took a seat beside me, leaning back against the wall. "You need to eat, too, Beka." He'd taken to calling me that over the past day but I honestly didn't mind it.

"Why are you still here?" I suddenly asked him, ignoring his statement.

Isaac shrugged. "Stiles-"

I interrupted him. "No, you're not. You weren't very close with Stiles. You're not here for him."

The male looked embarrassed. "Well... What if that guy comes back?"

I looked away from him, down at the white, tiled ground. "I'll go with him."

"No!" Isaac snapped, suddenly sounding angry. "Don't you dare!" Then he lowered his voice so I was sure I didn't hear his next sentence right. "You can't leave again."

"Why should you even care?" I asked. "I've only been hear a few weeks, it's not as if people can-"

Then, I was interrupted as Isaac turned my face up to his and kissed me hard on the lips. My eyes widened slightly in shock then slowly closed as I began to kiss him back.

"Guys?" Came a voice from the hospital bed and I immediately pulled away from Isaac. I looked over to see that Stiles was now awake.

"Dude, I'm on my sick bed and you two are making out?" Stiles demanded, his eyes wide.

I suddenly flushed bright red then Isaac gave a small laugh. "I'd better go fetch your dad." he told Stiles as he got up and rushed out of the room.

I sat in complete embarrassment. "And here I was, thinking I could make my move on you later. Looks like Wahey made his move first." My eyes flashed back over to him and I opened my mouth to apologize but he held up a hand weakly to stop me. "You saved my life. I'm just glad you're okay."

"How did you know that I saved you?" I asked. "You were... well..."

"Dying? I dunno, I just know." Stiles replied. "Is my dad alright?"

I nodded. "He's fine. Just a concussion and some scratches."

"What about the big dude?" Stiles added.

"He got away but I'm sure he'll be back."

Stiles nodded, as if he'd already guessed that. "Thank you." he murmured.

"For what?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid, Rebekah. For saving me."

"I was the one who nearly got you killed in the first place," I pointed out but he shook his head.

"Stop being stupid..." he told me before passing out again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry that I'm not updating a lot. I'm currently under a lot of stress and have too much work to do with hardly any free time. My posting rate will be seriously reduced during this time but hopefully I can pick it up again later. Also, reviews would be very much appreciated._

* * *

I sneaked out of the hospital when Isaac was away, not wanting him to follow me. I had seen that Stiles would live, that was all I had been staying there for. Now I could get along with what I needed to do.

I suspected that my old pack would probably be set up out in the forest somewhere. Scott, the twins and Alison were out trying to find them and planning. When they had what they wanted, I hoped the unwelcome wolves would just leave.

Whilst I had lived and traveled with them, I knew the pack's general campsites. Usually they set up somewhere high, where they would be able to easily see around them for any oncoming attacks. Unsurprisingly, it took me very little time to locate them.

There was a small rock-face in a section of the forest and a scout was sat at the top so as to watch the surroundings. He spotted me before I spotted him. It was his shout that alerted me.

"I win our bet, Jack!" he yelled down to the people below him. "She's here and it looks like she's alone!"

There was a chorus of laughter from where the rest of them were probably sitting around a campfire. I could smell the smoke from this distance.

There was a rustle from the bushes to my left and my head snapped to see what it was. Cane emerged, looking very pleased with himself.

"Welcome back, Omega," he told me. "I believe Rowley wants to see you. You'd better be ready for a hell of a lot of pain."

I swallowed and looked down at the ground before continuing to walk towards the camp. Cane walked just behind me, a hand on my back to make sure I didn't make a run for it.

The camp was made up of a few tents with various werewolves sitting around. Most were crowded around the fire, like I had suspected, and others sat outside of their tents.

Rowley stood near the people at the campfire, his eyes locked on me as I came into view. Though quite a lean man, Rowley was a man with a very powerful aura floating around him. His mere presence was enough to make people, including me, tremble. His black hair was shaggy and long, covering his ears and forehead. His eyes were bright green, looking fierce in the glow of the flames.

Cane walked me all of the way over to him until I stood about a metre, probably less, from the intimidating alpha. I avoided looking directly at his face.

"So you have finally returned to us," he said, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Why?"

I swallowed, feeling as though I had something stuck in my throat. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt," I croaked.

"You made an honorable decision, omega, but you know you can't go unpunished."

I nodded slowly. A soft cry emitted from my lips as I was lifted off my feet by my throat, legs dangling a few inches above the ground. Then I was suddenly flying backwards, the wind knocked out of me as my back connected with a tree, hard.

"Have your way," Rowley told the rest of the pack and I watched as he turned and walked into his tent.

The other pack members gave happy crows as they stood and made their way towards me, evil smirks covering their lips. I curled into a ball, just as the first blow was given. The foot collided with my shoulder sharply but I held in my whimpers. Many of them punched, strangled and kicked me until I was hurting everywhere.

When they were finally done with me, I was barely conscious. I was sure I had a couple of cracked ribs and a broken leg, blood dripped from my nose. Overall, I knew I looked a state.

The sound of a scuffle was what brought me back into reality. There were grunts and yells from around me, the sound of growling and punching.

Then there was a man hovering over me, a familiar voice ringing through my ears.

"Becca?" he asked. "Becca, can you hear me?" His voice was urgent, angry.

But it couldn't be, that was impossible. He had left, hadn't he? I felt myself being pulled off the ground as I slipped out of consciousness again. Surely this part had all been a dream. When I woke I would be still lying on the forest floor, aching and in a lot of pain.


End file.
